


Just Might Find 21

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [25]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the heavy scene, Bill and Sean take a little time to just be Bill and Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 21

Out of role or not, it would feel odd coming back from the bar on the beach without a drink for Bill in hand, so Sean's got one for both of them as he heads back to their blankets. "Carrie-Anne's tried to explain this to me a dozen times and I still don't understand it," he says. "What's so awful about the designated hitter rule?"

"Thanks," Bill says, taking the drink. He's been trying to remember his manners, trying to remember that when Sean does something for him it's a favor and not because it's Sean's job.

"See, the thing about baseball is that it's a pretty simple game," he starts up, more than happy to try to explain why the National League is so much better than the American League. "Every player is supposed to be able to throw the ball, catch the ball and hit the ball." He pauses to take a long drink of beer. "Now granted, some guys are going to be better at one aspect than others, but the DH rule takes the pitcher out of the line up so he never has to hit. Not only is he no longer hitting, but his place is taken by a guy who does nothing but hit. It's an obvious advantage, 'cause pitchers usually aren't very good hitters, but it's part of the whole modern emphasis on getting more runs."

Truth be told, Sean's more interested in how animated Bill looks when he's talking about something that interests him than he is about baseball in particular. It's a decent enough game, but it'll never touch football as far as Sean's concerned. It really doesn't have to, though; it's one of those things that feels like a fair trade-off. When they're in London, it'll be football; if they spend any serious time in the States, it'll be baseball.

Sean's given up trying not to think about the future. So far this vacation he's done a lot of that. _Could I be happy as a slave for two years? How much time are we going to be in role versus out of it? Do I like the idea of having a leash this short when it's two years instead of three months?_ Baseball's a _much_ safer topic.

"So why bother having one league that does it one way and one league that does it the other? Doesn't that unbalance things when they're crossing over and playing each other?"

"You really want to get me all wound up, don't you?" Bill grins and takes another long drink of beer. "Because that's another bit of bullshit they did recently. Used to be that the only time the two leagues met was in the World Series. It was great because they wouldn't have played each other all year so they'd have to rely on scouting reports and tapes of games to know what to expect." He shakes his head over the stupidity of it all.

"But then the fucking idiots got the idea to do interleague play during the year so that local teams can play each other. Those aren't the real rivalries, of course, but they want to create new ones and make more money. It's fucked up."

"Hmm." Sean squirms closer and nuzzles into the side of Bill's neck. "Maybe I just think you're hot when you're worked up," he murmurs.

"Well, I'll happily get all riled up if it gets this result," Bill says, running his hand carefully down Sean's hip. "You look fucking incredible in a sarong, by the way."

Sean snorts. "You should've seen the wrestle it took to get me into one the first time," he says, "but after _Troy_ I'm a lot less uptight about wearing skirts, especially when the weather's this hot and I've got bruises I don't want under elastic..." He licks his way down Bill's shoulder. "You taste good," he murmurs. "Salty." There's a smirk somewhere in there, but out of role Sean thinks he can get away with it.

"Mmmmm," Bill murmurs. "Your tongue feels good on me." He laughs a little as he gently pats Sean's thigh. "I'm trying to reciprocate here, but I'm worried about your bruises."

"Touch me," Sean says, lacing his hands through Bill's and sliding both of them under his sarong. It only makes him wince a little, and it's a good wince. Everything's healing, Sean can move around now, and he doesn't mind a little pain on top of the bruises. "I'll let you know if it hurts too much to take."

"OK," Bill says, letting Sean's hands guide him. "Fuck, you feel good," he says. "I've spent a lot of time thinking how lucky I was that we just happened to be in the gym at the same time that day."

"I'm every bit as glad for it," Sean murmurs. He takes a little more initiative and slides Bill's hand up to his inner thigh, exhaling softly once it's there. "This is really good," he says, and he means more than just fooling around on the beach. _We're good together._

"It is," Bill says, stroking Sean's skin. He puts his beer bottle in the sand and brings his hand up to the back of Sean's head, turning to kiss Sean slowly. Being with Sean out of role has been good and Bill's hoping more and more that Sean is willing to go for the whole two years.

The kiss is fantastic. Even out of role, Bill still has a powerful effect on Sean. The chemistry's good, the fit is excellent -- if Sean weren't trying so hard not to second-guess things, he'd be wondering what the catch is. But the best thing about being out of role like this is the lack of worry he's felt. There's no fear that he's not good enough, nothing he feels like he's supposed to live up to.

He pulls back, licking at Bill's lips before getting enough distance to look him in the eyes. "Did I know you were that good at kissing?" he teases. "What else don't I know about you yet?"

"And why should I tell you?" Bill asks, grinning at Sean. "Don't you want the fun of finding out for yourself?"

"Yeah, I do." Sean grins back. "I want to find out everything. I don't want to rush things." He nuzzles past Bill's cheek and sucks lightly on his earlobe. "Not in a hurry for any of it," he murmurs.

"Ahhhh," Bill moans, squirming a little. "You just found out one more thing. My earlobes are hot spots."

"Really," Sean says. This time the smirk's obvious, both on his voice and all over his face, and he licks around Bill's ear before drawing his earlobe into his mouth again, tugging at it lightly with his teeth.

"God, yeah," Bill gasps, wondering how long it's been since he just enjoyed making out like this without trying to direct things. _That implies that I won't take over here at some point._

Sean's enjoying the hell out of those sounds, and he can't see any reason not to look for more. He slides his hand down the front of Bill's swim trunks and wraps his fingers around Bill's cock, squeezing lightly.

"Oh yeah," Bill says, pushing up into Sean's grip. "You're good at this."

"Mmm, thank you," Sean whispers, nibbling Bill's earlobe again. "You know, with my lips right here, I could talk dirty and no one on this beach would overhear a word of it..."

Bill almost tells Sean to do just that, but he catches himself. "I'd like that," he says instead.

Sean gives Bill's earlobe another nibble before he starts talking. His hand starts moving, nice and slow, the kind of pace he could keep up for quite a while before Bill would be at any risk of coming. "I keep having to fight back the impulse to beg for things," he murmurs. "I've been fantasizing about you shoving me on my back, climbing up and stradding my chest, and fucking my throat raw. With your hand fisted in my hair, holding me still so there's nothing I can do but lie there and get used."

"Fuck," Bill groans. "I'd love to do that. You're so good when you're choking on it."

"I love choking on it," Sean whispers. He slides his tongue around the curve of Bill's ear and goes back to sucking on his earlobe for a while, hand working Bill's cock nice and easy. "I've always been a slut for cock. You get me on my knees and it's as if I was born to be there. I love how cock tastes, how it's so easy to be rough with a blowjob. Whether it's in a dark alley behind a pub somewhere or just out of a shower, whether I can taste smoke and sweat or soap and clean water. I love the feel of cock in my mouth, the way there's just a little panic when the guy I'm sucking goes in a little too deep. The way it hurts when he starts to pound in and give me just what my whore's mouth begs for."

"You're trying to fucking kill me," Bill says with another groan. "Here I am, trying to be all relaxed and out of role and you're talking like some perverted phone sex operator." He chuckles. "Not that I'm asking you to stop...."

Sean snorts at the description, biting down on Bill's earlobe. "Out of role or not, you've still got a greedy little slut on your hands. Do we have to be in role for me to beg you to let me choke on it? Or can I just say _c'mon, mate, roll me over and fuck my throat so hard I get lightheaded_?"

"Is that what you'd demand?" Bill pulls back and grins at Sean. "Is that what you _are_ demanding?"

It goes against instinct demanding _anything_, and Sean's stuck for words for a moment before he gives Bill a somewhat sheepish look and shakes his head. "Call it an offer," he says, licking his lips. "Maybe a really enthusiastic offer..."

Even before Sean's finished speaking, Bill moves quickly, grabbing Sean's shoulders. "That's good enough for me," he says, pushing Sean over onto his back on the blanket. That he's probably hurting Sean in some way only makes it better, and Bill grins as he pulls his shorts off.

"Ow, fuck--" But Sean's laughing through the wince, and he squirms into the blanket, getting as comfortable as he can. "God, I want to taste you."

"I know you do," Bill says, straddling Sean's chest. He runs his fingers over Sean's mouth and smiles. "Open up; I'm gonna fuck your mouth so goddamn hard." When Sean obeys, Bill moves up and shoves his cock in Sean's mouth as hard as he can, feeling it when he hits the back of Sean's throat.

Sean chokes on it just the way he wanted to, the jolt from having his mouth taken that hard going straight to his cock. He'd groan if he could, but instead it's just a matter of lying here and taking it. _He's so fucking good at this._

Over the past few months, Bill's learned just what kind of a breath capacity Sean has, and now, he pushes it. With one hand in Sean's hair and the other pressing down on the blanketed sand near Sean's head, Bill pumps his cock into Sean's mouth, pulling back every once in a while to allow Sean to breathe.

Both Sean's hands curl into the blanket, and he concentrates on keeping his teeth out of the way as much as he can and just enjoying the feel of being used. Maybe out of role means this -- two guys who like it rough fooling around whatever way feels natural. God knows it feels natural being under Bill's grip this way, and all it has Sean thinking is _more, more, fuck hell, more_.

Bill's thinking along the same lines, wanting to push Sean as much as he possibly can in order to get even more out of him. Like this Sean's teeth occasionally scrape Bill's cock, but he's not all that concerned with that. All he wants is to get more of that mouth and to know that Sean is struggling to keep up with him.

It's a struggle both because of the way Bill's pushing Sean's lung capacity and because being pinned down this way _hurts_ \-- Sean's bruises still hurt enough that it aches in all kinds of places, the way Bill's straddling him. And that's fine by him. He does feel like a slut -- hurting and getting used and loving it -- and it just makes him want to give more, suck harder, take what he can.

Given how good it is to do this, Bill isn't surprised that he doesn't last all that long. Without pausing to give Sean a moment to breathe, even though he knows Sean is fighting for breath, he shoves into Sean's throat once more and comes hard, holding Sean's head tightly.

Sean's hands tighten so hard his knuckles go white as he waits to get a breath. _So fucking good._ He's hard enough he's nearly dizzy from it, too, but it hasn't occurred to him to slip a hand under his sarong and start jerking off.

"Fuck," Bill mutters, moving off Sean in order to collapse on the blanket. "Jesus fucking Christ, Sean...." He runs his hand down Sean's body and over the sarong to press at Sean's erection.

"Oh, God--" Sean spreads his legs and bites down hard on his lower lip. It's not just the leftover taste of Bill's come in his mouth or the way it feels having Bill touch him; it's his name on Bill's lips. "Please," he whispers. "Need it -- please?"

"Tell me what you want," Bill says, not really thinking of how demanding he sounds because it's really the only way he knows how to make his offer. "Just my hand? Or do you want my mouth?"

Sean looks up at Bill, eyes wide. "Hell, yeah, I'd love your mouth," he says. "_Please_."

"Oh yeah," Bill murmurs, sliding down on the blanket. He kisses Sean's stomach as he unwraps the sarong. Bending down further, he drags his tongue up Sean's erection from the base to the head before taking it in his mouth.

It's a few seconds before Sean realizes he's holding his breath. He props himself up on his elbows so he can watch; _Jesus fuck_ but Bill looks good with his mouth wrapped around Sean's cock. Just the thought of him doing it is enough to drive Sean wild -- actually getting it makes him whimper. "Fuck -- Bill -- Christ, that's so fucking good," he pants, forcing himself to stay still despite desperately wanting to bury himself deep in Bill's mouth.

Reaching up, Bill presses his hands on Sean's hips, not so much to keep Sean from moving, but to allow him something to move against. _Sean may like choking, but I'm not so fond of it._ He actually does like giving blowjobs, particularly when he knows that it's come as a complete surprise for his boy, and Sean tastes and smells good, all warm skin and sweat.

Getting pinned that way makes Sean hiss; it pushes his ass deeper into the blanket and makes him squirm against the urge to squirm. But he does have the option to move now; he can work his hips without worrying that he's going to go too deep, and he does just that, groaning and hissing out breaths and whispering soft curses as he tries to hold back as long as possible.

Bill's doing his best to drag this out as much as he can; it's not as if Sean's going to get blown by his master all that often, and Bill wants Sean to enjoy it. He works his hands on Sean's hips, gripping tighter and then letting go before gripping tightly again, almost like a cat kneading.

"God -- oh, fuck, Christ, master -- Bill," Sean corrects himself, grinning. "Fuck, that's so good -- please -- oh, God, please..." Sean's not even sure what he's begging for, though he couldn't stop himself from begging if he tried. He's more than aware that this is a rare treat and he's not going to be getting this kind of attention often, so he's trying to enjoy it as much as he can while it's happening. "Fucking feels so good, Christ, teeth, please?" Sean asks. "Please..."

_And here I was proud of myself for not letting my teeth be in the way,_ Bill thinks, with a mental smile. Sean's begging sounds good and Bill drags his teeth carefully along the shaft of Sean's cock. He wonders what it would be like to do this someday after he'd indulged in a little cock torture, and makes a mental note to try it soon.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell," Sean moans, all but melting into the sand. It's perfect, that little drag of teeth adding just the right kind of teasing pain, and he bites down hard on his lower lip, just enjoying the hell out of the sensation.

Until he can't stand it anymore, and he rises up on his elbows so he can look down at Bill again. "Close," he groans, "please, _so_ close, need..." _permission_, he thinks, wondering whether he should beg for that.

"Yeah," Bill growls lifting his head for a moment. "Go ahead." He bends back down, dragging his teeth over Sean's skin as he sucks hard.

Just the idea of it -- coming down his master's throat -- pushes Sean that much closer to the edge, and he gasps hard, finally letting go and coming, hot thick pulses in Bill's mouth. _Master's mouth. Jesus._

Bill swallows neatly; just because he doesn't do this very often is no reason to do a poor job of it. While Sean is still gasping, Bill moves up to kiss him hard, wanting Sean to taste himself.

Sean growls and thrusts his tongue deep into Bill's mouth; he'd have begged for this if Bill hadn't already been moving by the time he could catch his breath enough to even think about speaking. His arms and legs come up so that he's clinging to Bill all over, and he cries out softly when the movement stretches out still-tender skin and pushes bruises harder against the sand. _Fucking love this._

"Still hurting?" Bill asks after pulling his mouth away from Sean's. He reaches down and presses on one of the bruises on Sean's side. "You're so fucking gorgeous when you hurt."

"_Mmm._ Glad you like it," Sean says, panting. "You're gorgeous when you're hurting me, have I told you that yet?"

"I think you might have mentioned it a time or two," Bill says before bending and biting yet another mark on Sena's neck. "Like to keep you marked up," he murmurs against Sean's warm skin.

"God," Sean groans. "Love the way you've been keeping me in marks since we met up again. It's going to be damned annoying next time I'm working and we have to be more careful." He squirms underneath Bill and tilts his head to give Bill better access to his bruises. "But I'm not working again for a while..."

"I'm glad to hear it," Bill says, finally moving off Sean. He pulls Sean close almost immediately. "I was thinking that I'd like to do that -- go down on you and use my teeth -- after using a strap on your cock."

"I think that's because you enjoy killing your slave," Sean says, laughing softly. "We definitely have to do that."

"No no," Bill protests, laughing. "Driving crazy, yes. Killing, no. I'm not so into necrophilia."

Sean laughs, too, curling closer to Bill and nuzzling his chest. "All right, no necrophilia. I promise to stay alive while you're driving me mad."

"Deal," Bill says. He looks up at the perfectly clear blue sky and then looks back at Sean. "This is the fucking life, you know? I'd say it's just about perfect right now."

"Can't imagine wanting more than this," Sean agrees quietly. "I think perfect just might be the right word for it."

_-end-_


End file.
